Qirex
Qirex Research and Development '''(formerly known as '''Qirex Industries, also referred to as Qirex-RD) are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Russia. They are one of the most well-known teams in AG racing history and also considerably one of the favorite teams in ''Wipeout'' series. History Qirex was founded in 2045 by a former AG Systems employee Holst McQueen after he left the company as a result of a communication breakdown with fellow employee Delia Flaubert. When she left to create Auricom, McQueen went to Russia to create his own company to rival Flaubert. Differing with Flaubert's belief in Pierre Belmondo's philosophy of using anti-gravity technology for the good of mankind, McQueen was only interested in the profits of the technology. As such, he had remained the company's director after the sale of the team to Overtel Corporation, and Qirex had become one of the most successful teams in AG racing history. Their lead pilot, Kel Solaar, had won more F3600 championships than the other pilots combined. As Overtel was increasing control over the Anti-Gravity Racing Commission following Belmondo's death in 2127, Qirex became an independent entity, having departed from Overtel. They continued their strong success in the F7200 League until the decline of the Russian industrial sector in the late 2140s. Unprotected by a parent company, their assets quickly fell into the hands of a criminal faction who had control of the Russian government. As a result, Qirex was absorbed by the faction-backed Tigron Enterprises in 2149. The Tigron team would compete in the F9000 League, where they were going to utilize their own craft and aggressive strategies, and even Tigron tended to sabotage the other teams in the League. Tigron fell apart when the F9000 League was abolished after allegations of corruption against Overtel had been unearthed, leaving the former Tigron facilities abandoned and the syndicate's puppet regime dissolved. In 2172, a businessman named Feliks Levovich, whose father had been heaviliy involved in the original Qirex team before Tigron's takeover, bought the factory and started restoring former Qirex craft. In 2179, Qirex was finally reformed. As interest in amateur AG racing grew in the 2180s, Qirex were poised to make a miraculous return to to the competition. As such, they then attended the Anti-Gravity Rebirth Festival in 2185, and Levovich started producing brand new models from the factory. Following the success of the FX150 Amateur League, Qirex began developing their own ship as they would join the FX300 League. Their new ship in the League was much more balanced than its precursors, while retaining the team's exceptional shielding traits. The Qirex team were able to show such a good performance, though not as good as they did in the early times, and they eventually became a considerable contender. Willing to improve their performance, Qirex decided to go further in the professional AG racing. As such, the Qirex team began preparing themselves for the upcoming League. With a strong ship built with partners Quantax Dynamics and talented young pilot Nadia Elenova, Qirex were set for a return to the front of the grid in the FX400 League. FX400 Message Friends of Qirex: Welcome to our high-speed revolution. For 2207 our team will strike back at the competition with an all new race craft that has been honed by the finest engineers at our new facility outside of Moscow and by our partners at Quantax Dynamics. Make no mistake – in the FX350 and FX400 Racing Leagues we will field the finest Qirex craft produced since the days of the F7200. It has balance, speed and durability in such abundance that we can be considered championship contenders before a race is run. At the position of Lead Pilot will be Nadia Elenova, the young lady who is the hot topic on every datacast and who each of our competitors can only dream of having on their roster. Together, Nadia and our LS07 chassis will be a formidable combination on the global stage of Anti-Gravity Racing. I look forward to seeing your support in Russia and around the world. Appearance, Evolution & Stats In the earlier games, Qirex ships are some of the hardest ships to control due to their poor handling and great speed. They also have adequate shielding, making it a good choice for more experienced pilots. In fact, the Qirex ship shielding is never lower than average in any game the team appeared. In Wipeout Pure, their ship is more balanced, with an outstanding balance between speed, thrust, and handling, as well as the impressive shield strength, making it really reliable, and a great choice for aggressive pilots. While it is neither specializing nor lacking at particular areas, its shield proves helpful when the competition is getting tight. Their ship in Wipeout Pulse is a modified version of the F5000 model, and considerably faster than its predecessor in Pure, despite the lack of thrust. The ship is still quite good in cornering and still has very solid shield. Apart from those, the ship itself is still generally balanced. In Wipeout HD, the ship itself uses a slightly different model, but is statistically similar to that of Pulse. However, the Qirex Fury ship has a particularly better thrust. As well, it is also slightly faster and handles slightly better. Gallery Qirex2048.jpg|Qirex logo from Wipeout 2048 Qirex2048_B.png|Alternate Qirex logo from Wipeout 2048 Qirexwipeout.png|Qirex logo from Wipeout Qirex2097.png|Qirex logo from Wipeout 2097 Qirexwip3out.png|Qirex logo from Wipeout 3 332822-qirex.gif|Qirex wallpaper from Wipeout 3 Qirexpure.png|Qirex logo from Wipeout Pure Qirexpulse.png|Qirex logo from Wipeout Pulse qirex_1.png|Alternate Qirex logo from Wipeout Pulse Qirex_1024x768.jpg|Qirex wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *In Wipeout 3, it lists Qirex's establishment year as 2017. As with the other original teams, this was ret-conned to 2045. *The team name is prone to misspelling. It is sometimes spelled "Quirex", rather than "Qirex". The correct name spelling does not include the "u" letter. Category:Teams